Origin Tale: SheBang A Warrior Designed
by Elfangor87
Summary: Shebang's tale didn't start in Dakota. It started before she was even born.


**She-Bang – A Warrior Designed**

-

**Conception**

Dr. Jonathan Vale looked over the computer's readout. The specimen was quite healthy. He was confident it would survive. It was little more then a fertilized egg now but one day it would become a finished product.

"John." A voice called.

"I'm in the production chamber." He called back. His wife and lab partner popped her head into the room and smile.

"How is she?" Dolores asked.

"The growth rate is as predicted. Genetic memories seem stable. I think it'll make it."

- - -

**9 Months Along**

"You know she doesn't have a name." Dr. Koenig noted looking at the fully developed baby that floated in the green fluid.

"Why would she?" Dolores asked.

"Everyone needs a name. How about…Shanice?"

"Whatever." Jonathan said walking away with Koenig. Dolores looked over a few more screens on her readout before turning to leave. She stopped at the doorway and looked back at the baby.

"Shanice." She whispered.

- - -

**Six Months Old**

Dolores held the bottle to the baby's mouth as she suckled on it happily. She took the milk away from the small girl who then proceeded to spit a mouthful out with a smile.

"Shanice." Dolores complained as she got milk over her own face. The baby just laughed. Dolores smiled as she used a baby wipe to clean her. Behind the two Jonathan watched in silence.

- - -

**Two Years Old**

Shanice splashed the water furiously spraying it over the man trying to bath her.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. The young girl laughed. "Think that's funny do you."

She nodded her head proudly. Jonathan scooped up a jug full of water and tipped it over her head exiting her own squeal of surprise.

- - -

**Six Years Old**

"You're my mommy aren't you?" Shanice asked as Dolores pulled the cover over her.

"What, why do you ask?"

"A boy at school asked me what my mommy and daddy did. I asked him what mommy meant and he said it's the person who made me. I told him you were my mommy. Is that alright?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Are you my mommy?"

"…I suppose I am." Dolores told her. Shanice smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight mommy, I love you"

"I-I…I love you too." She stuttered with tears in her eyes.

- - -

**Nine Years Old**

Shanice leaped away as the robots arm smashed into the ground. Hopping up onto its shoulders she grasped its curved head and with a little effort pulled it off as she jumped off it. Throwing the head like a discus she aimed it at another of the robots. Soon the second robot found himself cut in two as its brother's head passed through its spine.

Taking to the air again Shanice avoided the weapons fire of the first, now headless, android. Landing on its back she continued to role until she was able to lift it off its legs and kick it heavily into a wall. With an electrical fizz it slumped to the ground. Standing proudly Shanice turned to her parents and uncle who were sighing with relief.

"Was that good?" She smiled naively. The older man who was seated with them smiled.

- - -

**Ten Years Old**

"They want to clone her." He explained to his wife.

"What! Why?"

"They want to make soldiers. Lots of them." Jonathan said sadly.

"We can't let them do that." Dolores said defiantly.

"I don't think we can stop them."

"We have to do something."

"…We…We could leave. Take her with us. They want her to badly to be talked out." He said.

- - -

**Ten Years Still**

"Waz happenin?" Shanice asked in her stupor. Her father had just awoken her from a fairly pleasant dream.

"It's time." He said. Shanice knew all about the plan to escape and why they wanted to. She didn't understand the mechanics of cloning but understood that if it happened the army would create a mass of killing machines, each with her face.

Nodding her head Shanice silently changed into the darkest cloths she could. They had been waiting for a time when the guards would be the most stretched. With three of their number ill with food poisoning now was that time. Dolores had felt a little guilty about poisoning the food but understood the necessity of the act.

As she changed Jonathan went to the thick window and used the special key he had stolen to open it. Cool night air flooded the room when he opened it as far as he could. He would never have been able to fit through the small opening but Shanice was much smaller then him. Kissing his daughters cheek and wishing her luck Jonathan made his way back to the garage where his wife was waiting in the car.

After waiting a few seconds Shanice slipped out the window and plummeted to the ground far below. Landing silently she immediately leaped up to the neighbouring rooftop. Turning to the garage she watched as her parents made their way towards the security check point.

Following close behind Shanice stuck to the shadows as much as she could. Hopefully they would be able to get out of the complex before anyone noticed she was gone. The fence that surrounded it would prove to be no obstacle for her.

Dropping onto the roof of the checkpoint she watched as the security personnel checked her parents details. Once they were through Shanice would jump as far away from this place as she could and meet up with them further up the road in the shadows.

At least that's would have happened if the alarm didn't suddenly go off as her parents were about to be waved through.

"Hold them!" She heard a voice yell. Moving fast Shanice dropped onto the security man who was levelling his weapon at her parents. The force of her attack sprained his wrist as she hit it. Kicking him back he went flying through the window of his small checkpoint office. Thrusting her other leg forwards she knocked the plastic car barrier to one side before finally landing on the ground.

Getting into the car her mother pushed down on the pedal as hard as she could and speed away with the calls to halt trailing behind them.

- - -

**Eleven Years Old**

The pole she had thrown landed just a few feet away from her. The javelin didn't even stab into the ground like it was supposed to. Shanice hung her head as her teacher slightly shook hers. That was her fifth attempt and her fifth sabotage. When was the teacher going to accept defeat already? Obviously not yet as she sent Shanice to retrieve the projectile and set about repeating her instruction.

Climbing from the top of a van and up the ladder built into the side of the building the boy pulled himself onto the schools rooftop.

"You see it?" Another boy asked.

"Yeah!" The first called back jogging over to the ball they had kicked up there. Picking up the ball he ran back to the ladder and tripped over his unlaced shoes. Tumbling over the edge of the wall he grabbed onto the edge of the building and cried out. It didn't take long for people to notice at he boy hung screaming over the drop. As such everyone saw as a javelin buried itself into the wall by the boys feet. Putting his weight on the stick the boy was able to climb back up onto the rooftop and safety.

Across the school grounds, over the fence and half way across the field the gym class had watched as the javelin was thrown. Now that the boy was safe they each turned to look at Shanice, only to find her missing. The young meta-human ran as fast as she could home. He parents wouldn't be pleased.

- - -

**Twelve Years Old**

Shanice stood with her mother as they waited in line at the bank. Blowing a stray strand of hair from her eyes she let out another dramatic sigh.

"Patients." Her mother whispered.

"I wasn't made for patients." Shanice answered back.

"You weren't made for backchat either." Dolores reminded her daughter. Huffing in defeat Shanice dropped to the ground and crossed her legs.

"Sweet kid." A man behind Dolores commented as he pulled something from under his coat. No sooner had was his gun free had Shanice spun on the ground into a handstand and brought her foot down on his wrist. Everyone in the bank jumped at the sound of his weapon firing a single shot into the ground, masking the sound of his wrist breaking.

Back on her feet Shanice kicked him heavily in the midsection, sending his careering back into a wall and slamming the back of his head. The man slumped to the ground unconscious. Shanice used the momentum from her kick to launch herself as another man who was in the process of lifting his own weapon. She moved fast but he managed to step to one side, narrowly saving his lags from a collision. Slamming her hand into the ground Shanice stopped herself and swept her outstretched leg towards his shins.

Again he stepped away, although she was able to connect a glancing blow. Gritting his teeth he finished pulling out his gun and promptly opened fire at her. Grabbing his gun hand with her own Shanice leaped into the air, forcing his fire up a wall and across the roof above. Kicking her foot forward She landed a blow into his stomach, making him double over and she landed. Weapon still in her hand Shanice pulled him towards her and buried her fist into his already injured stomach with a powerful uppercut. The man flew into the air, his back colliding with the roof above, and dropped face first back to the floor in a heap.

Not surprisingly everyone in the banks was a little stunned, all except for her mother anyway. Once sure her daughter was no longer in danger Dolores stepped to the front of the line and addressed the teller.

"I'm going to need to empyt my account." She said to her.

- - -

**Thirteen Years Old**

Stupid biker, Shanice thought as her father pulled into the rest stop. If the idiot hadn't tried to show off so much she wouldn't have had to stop him, and the bike, from crashing into that bus. Needless to say a thirteen year old girl pulling a man three times her size off of a moving vehicles, and then stopping that vehicle with her free hand, had aroused come suspicion. If people would just stop doing stupid things around her she wouldn't have to jump in to save them and reveal her unnatural abilities.

Getting out the car once it stopped Shanice walked away to stretch her legs as her mother went to buy some food for the journey. Her father also left the confines of the car but he chose to lean against the vehicle instead of joining his daughter.

"Don't go to far." He reminded her.

"'Kay." She replied.

Balancing on the curve as she walked Shanice made her way along the roadside, at least until the van pulled up sharply by her side. Shanice had been running from these people for years now so recognized an attempt to retrieve her when it came along. Thrusting forward with her hands, open palm first, the young meta-human slammed her them into the open slide door, effectively holding in position.

"Dad!" She yelled closing the door by force. Her father's head snapped towards his daughter. Recognizing the situation for what it was himself he ran across the parking lot and into the store to retrieve his wife.

Bending over Shanice gripped the bottom of the unmarked van with one hand and heaved it back up. With a little effort the entire vehicle toppled over onto its side. Rolling onto the now topside of the van as it went, Shanice slammed her hand into both the doorframe of the sliding and front door. Twisting the metal around she assured that no one would be using either of them again. Rolling to the back of the van she flipped over its rim and slammed both feet into the opening back door, knocking the agent attempting to escape back. Running around to the exposed underside of the van she pressed herself against the metal and pushed the entire thing back into a wall, blocking the back doors. Luckily the windows were bullet proof so they would need a set of Jaws of Life to get out of the thing.

Her parents safely in the car Shanice leaped across half of the parking lot to get to them and climb into the back. They were gone before anyone watching had time to contemplate what had just happened.

- - -

**Fourteen Years Old**

Dakota, the perfect place for a young meta-human such as herself to spread her wings. Here a new Bang Baby with powers like her own was born every night so she was just another face in the crowed. Now she wouldn't have to hide behind a wallflower act, or pretend she couldn't do anything to help. Now she was in a place where she could hide behind a mask and do all the good she had always been able to prove. Now she wasn't just Shanice Vale, now she was also She-bang.

-

**AN**

**I know I said this story would be more then one chapter long but once I started it I realised it didn't need to be. As always reviews greatly encouraged.**


End file.
